The present disclosure relates to memory devices and, more particularly, to variable resistance memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices can store data and read the stored data when necessary. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when their power supplies are interrupted. Volatile memory devices may include SRAM, DRAM, SDRAM or the like. Nonvolatile memory devices maintain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may include ROM, PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, flash memory device, PRAM, MRAM, RRAM, FRAM or the like.